


Antwort

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Happy, Male Friendship, Recruitment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Einfach mal nicht alleine sein ... (Ein kleiner Ausschnitt während der "Rekrutierung" der Sieben, Chris' POV)





	Antwort

**Author's Note:**

> Um (mehr oder weniger) den "Umzug" derjenigen Drabbles nach AO3 abzuschließen, die besonders mit Chris und Vin zusammen zu tun haben, hier nun ein etwas älteres Werk von mir. Viel Spaß damit :)

Erstaunlich. Ich bin schon so lange alleine, und doch fühlt es sich nicht verkehrt an, nun so viel Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Harry stieß vorab zu mir. Den nächsten Mann fanden wir dank ihm. Es ging weiter und weiter.

Bald haben wir genügend Gewehre.

„Läuft doch ganz gut.”  
„Kein Wunder, bei zweien wie uns.”

Ich merke, dass ich laut gedacht habe. Noch vor wenigen Tagen wären meine Worte im Nichts verhallt. Nicht so jetzt. Du bist da und antwortest mir. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr daran gewöhnen sollte, bin ich doch froh. Sehr froh.


End file.
